Queen of Hearts
by NightShadowSlayer
Summary: Momoko is studying in high school now. Here she is, in a candy shop, which is where her first job is. Brick is in high school too, but they are on summer vacation and rarely see each other in school. They met in the shop and fell in love, but how? Read this story to find out! One-shot: Brick x Momoko
**Me: This is the first time I wrote a one-shot. It may be a bit long…**

 **Momoko: Well yeah, it sure looks like it.**

 **Me: *eyes open wide* WHAT! I don't believe it is 6 pages!**

 **Momoko: I'm not surprised. But now, shouldn't you do your homework?**

 **Me: I don't want to do it. It's all about calculating this, calculating that…**

 **Momoko: You should do it!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Momoko: *frowns***

 **Me: Uh-oh!**

 **(This story is inspired by dejiko001. Her stories may be long, but they are full of inspiration!)**

* * *

He was just walking by. He sighed, knowing that destiny has its own choice—that he cannot change it. He was going to be alone forever. Apart from his brothers, he will never experience the feeling of friendship.

He looked at his checklist, and growled. He was getting sick of groceries duty this week. He still have carrots, cabbage, corn, chicken and much more to go. He walked in the supermarket, cursing himself.

Just then, he saw that the supermarket has a candy shop. This is weird. He ripped his eyes off his daydream of candies and went to buy the stuff.

After he paid his money, he stared at the shop once more again. He started to walk to it, unable to stop himself.

He stepped inside, staring at all the candies and chocolates. Candy hearts, candy doughnuts, chocolate beans, candy worms, fruit candies, every sweet he ever dreamt of was there.

"This is just like heaven. There's so many sweets!" he said to himself, not noticing that there was a person listening.

"Isn't it? There are so many sweets!" a girl in a gigantic pink ribbon and eyes as soft as cotton candy. She was smiling at him.

He stared at her, surprised that she has the same interests as he have. _I think I'm gonna die_ , he thought. _She's so pretty._

 _What! Hell no! I'm the leader of the RowdyRuff boys! What am I thinking!_ He scolded himself. _I can buy the candy by myself. I shouldn't care for a little girl so easily—we are super villains, Brick! Get ahold of yourself!_

"Mister?" said a voice that broke his thoughts. He turned around, and saw the shop owner. "Hurry up and pick your candy. Please stop staring at one of our attendee." The shop owner scolded him.

He ran to the pink employee, and asked for her name. "Momoko," she had said. "My name is Brick. Brick Jojo." She looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm a part-time employee here. My duty days are on Monday to Wednesday and Saturday as well, from 9:00 to 11:00 and 13:00 to 18:00."

He grinned at her too, and caused her a bit of trouble by accidentally tipping over the cola candies tray. She frowned immediately, cursing herself about why she have to smile at such careless customers. He grinned, thinking that he should have knocked more down—then she will have a hard time cleaning it off.

He went around, knocking the trays of doughnut candies, candy worms, chocolate almonds and lemon drops off their trays, making her cursing herself even more.

He smirked, admiring her while watching her clean up. He then picked his candy—lemon drops, chocolate mint, cherry soda candies and grape fruit candies, plus a handful of jelly beans. He gave those candies to the shop owner and took them home.

"What took you so long, you dimwit?" shrieked his green-frenzy brother. "Yeah! I've been waiting for your groceries in order to make dinner!" his blue-blooded brother said, slightly scolding him.

"Here you go," he said. "Your groceries." He was still daydreaming about that girl. He was thinking what kind of trick should he play on her next.

"Hey, are you alright?" his green soccer loving brother asked him before he dozed off. "You have been quiet since this afternoon. Did you eat too much candy again?"

"Nope," he said, smiling wickedly. "But yes, it has something to do with a candy shop."

* * *

The next day, he went to the candy shop again. He looked at his watch. It said, '15:00, April 20th, Wednesday'. Perfect. There the pink employee was, mopping the floor.

Apparently, a parent brought a kid here but the parent did not let the child buy any candy. The child got depressed and started crying, tears and snot dropped on the floor. The mother soothed the child by giving him a homemade oatmeal cookie, but the kid threw up right after eating it.

He sweatdropped, wondering how long has she cleaned up. He shoved that thought aside and focused on his master plan. He placed a toy spider on her shoulder and a lizard that he caught a few minutes earlier on her waist.

She went frozen in place, screaming and shaking frantically. _This is the best joke I ever played on a girl_ , he thought. The employee was still screaming, which attracted a crowd. _Dang it!_ He thought. He ducked and ran away from the shop, putting all his strength into running back home as fast as possible.

That very same night, he can't fall asleep. He was thinking of the girl. He played a trick on an innocent girl whom he had fallen for. He clutched his blanket, wanting to suffocate himself.

The next early morning, he got a plan to earn her forgiveness. He went to a women store, and bought something. She will like this gift, he just knew it.

* * *

She was sitting on a stool in the shop feeling bored. Usually, there will be a lot of students at that time, but she guessed that they were all off for vacation. It is summer vacation holiday, after all, she thought.

Just then, she saw a red box tied with a pink, lace ribbon appeared in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at it, thinking it may be some kind of trick. Once she made sure everything is fine, she went and took the box. She gasped.

Inside was a ribbon just like her old pink ribbon, but covered with glitter and trimmed with a small layer of lace in the end. In the center, there was a pink heart. She squinted to look at it, and gasped again. It was no ordinary pink plastic heart. It was a rarely found pink diamond shaped just right to look like a heart.

She placed it on her head, replacing the old, one-colour pink ribbon. It suited her perfectly. Then, she saw a letter at the bottom. It said:

 _I am the guy who pranked you for many times._

 _I'm sorry that I pranked you._

 _But I think you will not forgive me._

 _Will you? I think not._

 _You're such a hottie, you must have many admirers._

 _You're so cute, I bet even all male pupils in my school will like you,_

 _Will fall in love with you,_

 _Will ask you out on a date._

 _I know I'm just a normal person, but I really like you._

 _Every time I saw you, my heart pounds loudly._

 _I think I'm in love._

 _I think I'm in love with you._

 _And this is my token of appreciation._

 _If this diamond head bow is not enough to earn your trust,_

 _Please look behind you._

She whirled around, and saw a gigantic box this time. She unwrapped it, and saw the most beautiful dress inside.

The dress was made out of red velvet, with pink satin sleeves, a black belt with pink trimming on it, soft rare sea silk for the second layer on the dress with a heart holding the sea silk up on her left side on the bottom part of her dress. In the middle of the top part, there was a gigantic pink diamond. She gasped again, wondering where she could find him.

The next day, she went out, wearing the ribbon and the dress he gave her, with brown boots decorated with pink hearts that have silver strings holding them up.

She went to the park to take a small stroll. She sighed, and accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she immediately apologized, and saw him.

"Oh, wearing the dress so early? Are you sure? It may get dirty easily," he said. "Y-you're the one who gave me this dress, right?" she stammered, staring at him with eyes as wide as the moon. "Yup," he answered. "I-I want you to know. Everything I wrote on the letter was true. Every single word—"

"Don't worry. I know," she said, shedding her tears while hugging him. He looked startled at first, then stammered," I-I have one more question to ask you. Would you…um…maybe…be…"

"Be…your girlfriend? Yes, I will." She said with her eyes full of tears. "Hey, don't cry," he said. But she already buried her face into his chest. He hugged her back, then whispered, "I love you, my Queen of Hearts."


End file.
